At an initial stage of development of touch display technology, a touch display panel is formed by attaching a touch panel to a display panel, for achieving touch display. In this case, the touch panel and display panel are fabricated independently with a high cost, a great thickness and a low production efficiency.
With the development of touch display integration technology, a common electrode of an array substrate of the display panel may be reused as a touch sensing electrode for touch detection, and touch and display functions may be realized simultaneously by driving to perform touch control and display control in a time-sharing manner. In this case, the touch sensing electrode is integrated in the display panel directly, thereby reducing the fabrication cost and the thickness of the panel, and improving the production efficiency.
In a case that the common electrode is reused as the touch sensing electrode, a common electrode layer is divided into multiple electrode blocks. To perform the touch control and the display control in a time-sharing manner, each of the electrode blocks is provided with a voltage signal via a single wire. Via the wire, a touch sensing signal is provided to the electrode block corresponding to the wire in a touch time period and a common voltage signal is provided to the electrode block in a display time period.
The existing touch display panels can realize the touch function and the display function with a poor accuracy of touch detection.